1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary stick projecting device for projecting a stick, such as a stick-form cosmetic (a tube of lipstick, an eyebrow pencil or an eyeliner), an eraser or a color pencil lead, by a turning operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art rotary stick projecting device of this kind proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 10-77075 comprises a front barrel, a rear barrel capable of being turned relative to the front barrel, and a stick holding member capable of holding a cartridge containing a stick, such as a stick-form cosmetic. The stick can be replaced with a new one without directly touching the stick by hand, such as a stick-form cosmetic.
Further a previously proposed twin-type rotary stick projecting device has a common barrel, and an internal stick projecting mechanism contained in the common barrel to projects sticks, such as eye color sticks, different from each other in material, color and thickness, alternately in opposite directions, respectively.